In many fluid processing applications, production and cleaning processes, different process steps are required.
Furthermore, the capacity of a module, especially in filtration applications may be not used up to its full extent for fear of contamination of the filtrate in case of a break through of the filtration application.
Consequently, the filter modules have to be replaced prematurely before their maximum capacity has been exploited for the afore-mentioned safety reasons.